En dag med Emmett
by romanoew
Summary: Efter BD. Edward & Bella har åkt iväg för att jaga och har lämnat kvar Renesmee hemma i händerna på Emmett. Emmett är full av iver och vill hitta på massa roliga saker med sin brorsdotter, men är hon lika ivrig? Renesmee POV. SM äger alla karaktärer.
1. Dags att vakna, törnrosa!

"NEEEESSIE!!"

Vad nu då? Vem väcker mig nu? Hur mycket är klockan? Jag öppnade ögonen och såg till min förvåning och besvikelse - min farbror Emmett.

"Vad gör du här?"

Han log ett brett leende som gjorde att han visade alla sina tänder.

"Dags att vakna nu törnrosa, för din prins kommer inte att komma och rädda dig från dom hemska vampyrerna"

Jag skakade på huvudet och gäspade. Jag var fortfarande jättetrött.

"Hur mycket är klockan?"

"DEN ÄR HALV SJU PÅ MORGONEN!!!"

Jag stönade. Varför väckte han mig såhär tidigt? Och vart är min mamma och pappa?

"Din kära mor och far har lämnat dig i händerna på mig idag, de är och jagar och kommer inte hem förrän ikväll"

Det var precis som att han hade läst mina tankar. Jag suckade.

"Vi ska ha SÅÅÅ kul"

Emmett hoppade av iver.

"Visst.."

Emmett låtsades inte höra mig utan började hoppa runt i mitt rum.

"Emmett, snälla.."

Han stannade bredvid min säng och tittade på mig.

"Vad önskas, fröken Renesmee?"

"Jag.."

Emmett avbröt mig.

"ÅÅÅH! NU KOM JAG PÅ!"

Han tittade på mig med stora ögon och pekade på mig.

"Du är hungrig! Edward sa att du äter frukost när du vaknar"

Jag försökte protestera men han viftade med armarna.

"Jag går ner till köket och lagar en riktigt god frukost till dig, så klär du på dig så länge"

Sedan var han borta.

"ÅÅÅÅÅH!"

Jag la mig ner under täcket och drog det över huvudet. Hur kunde mamma och pappa göra såhär mot mig?

"Bit ihop Renesmee. Ikväll är dom hemma igen"

Jag klev ur sängen och gick in i mitt badrum. Jag sköljde ansiktet med iskallt vatten för att jag skulle piggna till. Sedan gick jag till mitt rum igen och öppnade dörren till min garderob. Medan jag klädde på mig hörde jag ljud ifrån köket. Jag suckade och gick ner för trappan. När jag kom in i köket kunde jag inte låta bli att skratta. Över hela golvet låg det grytor och kastruller av alla möjliga slag, golvet och väggarna var täckta av mjöl och på golvet fanns det mjölkpölar.

"Vad håller du på med Emmett?"

Han stod vid spisen och hällde en alldeles för tjock smet i stekpannan.

"Jag försöker laga pannkakor till dig"

Jag tittade på diskbänken och såg en tallrik med en hög svarta sönderbrända så kallade pannkakor.

"Titta inte på mig sådär, jag försöker ju!"

Jag skakade på huvudet och gick fram till honom. Jag puttade honom åt sidan och stängde av plattan.

"Emmett, jag tycker inte om pannkakor"

Han lade armarna i kors och tittade surt på mig.

"Det kunde du sagt lite tidigare"

Jag ignorerade honom och började istället städa. Jag plockade upp allting Emmett slängt på golvet och placerade dem på sin rätta plats - i köksskåpet. Sedan hämtade jag skurmoppen och skurade golvet. Medan jag fortsatte städa stod Emmett bara och tittade på mig, fortfarande med händerna i kors. När köket var rent och helt igen öppnade jag skafferiet och tog ut flingpaketet. Jag ställde det på bordet och gick för att hämta mjölken, en skål och en sked. Jag satte mig vid bordet och hällde upp flingor och mjölk i skålen och började äta.

"Var det så lätt?"

Emmett satte sig mittemot mig.

"Ja"

Jag fortsatte äta medan han tittade på mig. Han grimaserade.

"Är det där gott?"

Jag nickade. Det var inte mycket människoföda som jag tyckte om, jag föredrog blod. Men det här gillade jag skarpt. Mamma har berättat för mig att det var det här hon oftast åt till frukost när hon var människa. När jag var klar reste jag mig upp och gick fram till diskbänken och sköljde ur skålen innan jag lade den i diskmaskinen.

"NU SKA VI HA KUL NESSIE!!"

Jag suckade. Vad skulle han hitta på nu?


	2. Var är min hjärna?

"Vad ska vi göra?"

Emmett hade tagit tag i min arm och dragit ut mig från köket. Vi stod nu i vardagsrummet och jag tittade upp på honom. Det såg ut som om han tänkte. Om han nu kan göra det. Pappa säger alltid att Emmett inte har någon hjärna.

"Hmm.."

Emmett tryckte sitt vänstra pekfinger mot sin panna.

"Tänk, tänk.."

"Pappa säger att du inte kan tänka, för du har ingen hjärna"

Han tittade på mig. Jag tittade oskyldigt tillbaka på honom. Han rynkade sin panna och hans ögonbryn drog ihop sig. Han såg arg ut.

"Din pappa säger vad?!"

Han såg allt mer arg ut för varje sekund som gick. Och jag blev rädd för honom, men det skulle jag aldrig erkänna. Men efter några sekunder försvann rynkorna och hans ögonbryn intog sin naturliga form.

"Aha, nu förstår jag"

"Det förvånar mig att du förstår något för en gångs skull.. Vänta, vad förstår du?"

"Det är därför det är så svårt att tänka. För att jag inte har en hjärna"

Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

"Det förklarar faktiskt en hel del saker. Och till min lättnad är jag glad över att jag äntligen förstår. Men det stör mig att Edward hade rätt"

"Pappa har oftast rätt"

Han ryste.

"Det är det som är det värsta med honom"

Jag ville försvara min pappa, men jag sa ingenting. Jag visste att vi inte skulle komma någon vart om vi diskuterade pappa. Jag tyckte i vilket fall som helst att min pappa är världens bästa. Även fast han kunde vara riktigt överbeskyddande ibland, sådär mycket att det blev irriterande. Det förvånade mig att han lät Emmett "passa" mig idag. Han måste verkligen ha varit törstig. Eller så var inte Emmett ensam om att vara korkad i familjen längre.

"Nessie.. Jag kom på en sak"

"Vadå?"

Han pekade på mig.

"Du har en hjärna. Du är ju så smart jämt. Så, varför kommer inte du på vad vi ska göra för kul?"

Jag tittade på honom.

"Använd din intelligens och kom på något riktigt kul"

Det enda jag vill göra är att sätta mig ner och bara stirra i en vägg tills den här dagen är över och mina föräldrar kommer hem igen. Jag saknade verkligen dem. Varför fick jag inte följa med dem?

"Eller ska vi stå här som fån hela dagen?"

Jag gick mot sofforna i mitten av rummet och satte mig i en av dem. Emmett följde efter mig.

"Ska du bara sitta här och inte göra någonting?"

Jag nickade.

"När din överbeskyddande pappa äntligen har lämnat dig i händerna på din favorit farbror så vill du bara sitta i en soffa hela dagen?"

Jag nickade igen.

"Du har alldeles för mycket Edward i dig. Bella var roligare när hon var människa"

"Berätta något mamma gjorde när hon var människa"

Emmett tittade på mig.

"Något jag inte redan har hört"

Jag älskade att höra historier om när mamma var människa. Hon var så klumpig. Speciellt i Emmetts historier. Men jag antog att han överdrev en del.

"Du har redan hört alla. Och vi har för lite tid för att prata om din mamma idag. Nu ska vi ha kul"

Han började hoppa runt som han gjort i mitt rum imorse när han väckt mig.

"Kom igen Nessie, ha lite kul"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag känner inte för att ha kul just nu"

"Ahja, som du vill"

Emmett blev nästan osynlig när han sprang mot dörren.

"Jag går ut och har kul utan dig. Ropa om du behöver mig eller vill ha kul"

Dörren smälldes igen och jag var ensam i det stora huset. Det kändes tomt utan allihop. Farmor och farfar hade åkt till Italien för att hälsa på Volturi. Jag ryste när jag tänkte på det. Jag gillade inte dem. Alice och Rosalie hade åkt till Los Angeles och skulle stanna där en vecka. Alice hade dragit med sig Jasper och jag tyckte synd om honom. Mina fastrar hade åkt dit för att shoppa och det var inte något som Jasper tyckte om precis. Alice hade sett att det skulle regna där hela veckan så de passade på. L.A var ju en rätt solig plats, till skillnad från Forks. Här sken solen nästan aldrig, vilket var till min familjs fördel. Och anledningen till att vi bodde här. Charlie, min morfar, var också en av anledningarna.

"NESSIE!!"

Jag ryckte till när Emmett ropade på mig från trädgården.

"VAD VILL DU?"

Jag visste att jag inte behövde skrika. Emmett var vampyr och hade hört mig om jag hade pratat i normal samtalston.

"Kom ut lite, jag ska visa dig en sak"

Jag suckade innan jag reste mig upp ur soffan och gick mot dörren. Emmett hade någonting på gång, jag visste det. Jag tittade ut genom fönstret innan jag öppnade dörren med Emmett syndes inte till. När jag gick ner från trappan stod han plötsligt framför mig. Med en gigantisk vattenpistol som han hade köpt för några veckor sen. Innan jag hann reagera träffades jag av en iskall vattenstråle - rätt i ansiktet.

"EMMETT, DET HÄR SKA DU FÅ FÖR!"

Jag sprang in och uppför trapporna till mitt rum. Jag tog fram vattenpistolen pappa hade köpt till mig för precis sådana här tillfällen. Jag fyllde den med iskallt vatten, även om det inte hade spelat någon roll, ingenting var kallt för Emmett. Jag sprang ner för trapporna och ut genom dörren.

"EMMETT, KOM FRAM NU"

Jag sprang runt huset och tittade efter honom men han var ingenstans.

"VAR INTE EN SÅN FEGIS"

Precis när jag var klar träffades jag i ryggen av en iskall vattenstråle igen. Jag vände mig om och där stod Emmett och flinade. Jag siktade mot honom och träffade honom mitt i ansiktet.

Och med det, hade vattenkriget börjat.


	3. Jag gråter snart

Drygt två timmar senare var vattenkriget över. Vi satt i vardagsrummet och hade precis bytt om till torra kläder.

"Det finns nog en liten farbror Emmett i dig trots allt, Nessie"

Emmett klappade mig uppskattande på axeln.

"Jag menar, du kan ju ha kul. Det kan inte din pappa"

Jag suckade.

"Vad ska vi hitta på nu då?"

Jag reste mig upp och började gå mot trappan. Jag var trött på Emmett. Visst, vi hade haft kul. Men nu tycker jag att mamma och pappa kan komma hem och rädda mig.

"Vart ska du?"

Emmett stod framför mig.

"Jag ska till mitt rum och vara där tills mamma och pappa kommer hem"

"Va inte en sån mes Ness. Kom igen, ha kul"

Han försökte se ledsen ut medan han tittade på mig.

"Du gör mig ledsen Nessie när du inte vill ha kul med mig. Jag får nästan lust att gråta"

"Du kan inte gråta, knäppskalle"

"Joho du, det kan jag visst!"

Han försvann i några sekunder och kom sedan tillbaka med ett glas vatten i ena handen.

"Snälla Ness, ha kul med mig. Annars gråter jag"

"Nej"

Då gjorde han något jag inte borde bli så förvånad över. Han tog glaset och hällde ut vattnet i sitt ansikte.

"BUUUHUUUU"

Han vek sig medan han höll händerna för ansiktet.

"Okej då"

Han tittade upp och log.

"JIPPI!!"


	4. Ronald McDonald är min förebild

RPOV

"Jag vet vad vi gör"

Emmett hade slutat dansa och stod nu framför mig.

"Vad?"

"VI LEKER KURRAGÖMMA"

Jag tvekade. Men bestämde mig för att gå med på det. Om det gjorde honom lycklig.

"Okej"

"WIIIIE!" ; ;

Emmett studsade av glädje.

"Ska du eller jag räkna?"

Han var ivrig som ett litet barn på julafton.

"Jag räknar, du gömmer dig"

Jag ställde mig mot väggen och gömde ansiktet i händerna.

"Ett.. två.. tre"

"SLUTA TITTA NESS"

"Jag tittar inte, jag räknar. Gör det du ska och göm dig istället."

Jag fortsatte räkna och när jag kom till hundra slutade jag.

"NU KOMMER JAG"

Jag tittade efter honom på hela nedervåningen, men jag kunde inte hitta honom. Sen sprang jag upp till övervåningen och snabbkollade i alla rum där, men jag såg honom inte. Så jag sprang upp till tredje våningen och tittade i alla rum där också men ingen Emmett. När jag kom in i mitt rum kom jag inte ut därifrån igen. Jag visste att jag hur som helst inte skulle hitta Emmett, så jag la mig ner i min säng och läste Romeo och Julia istället. Den boken hade varit mammas när hon var människa.

Det tog en timme innan jag hörde Emmett ropa på mig.

"NESSIE!! Var är du?"

"PÅ MITT RUM"

Några sekunder senare öppnades dörren till mitt rum och Emmett stod i dörröppningen.

"Vad håller du på med? VARFÖR LÄSER DU FÖR?! Du skulle ju leta efter mig"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag letade. Men hittade dig ingenstans"

"Då letade du inte tillräckligt bra"

Jag tittade på klockan och såg att den var nästan tolv. Jag började bli hungrig. Emmett hade sett vad jag tittade på och han såg fundersam ut när jag tittade på honom igen.

"Det var någonting Eddie sa med klockan 12, men jag minns inte vad"

Jag skrattade.

"Jag brukar äta lunch då"

Emmett sken upp.

"JUST DET!"

Han tog ett hopp till min säng och lyfte upp mig på sin rygg.

"EMMETT! VAD GÖR DU?!"

"Jag ska fixa lunch till dig"

När han hade sagt det började han springa ner från trapporna och ut genom ytterdörren och in i garaget.

"Rosalie misstycker nog inte om vi tar hennes BMW"

Han öppnade passagerardörren och satte försiktigt ner mig i sätet och stängde dörren. Bara någon sekund senare satt han bredvid mig i förarsätet.

"Sätt på dig säkerhetsbältet Ness"

Sen körde han ut genom garageporten och vi åkte genom skogen med hög hastighet. Taket var nere och den höga farten fick mitt hår att blåsa åt alla håll.

"Vart ska vi?!"

Jag tittade på Emmett och han log brett.

"VI SKA TILL DONKEN!"

Usch.. Jag tyckte inte om McDonalds.

"Det är en speciell dag på donken idag. RONALD MCDONALD ÄR DÄR!"

Jag skakade bara på huvudet. Det här skulle bli pinsamt.

"Han är typ donkens grundare. Det ska bli roligt att träffa honom"

Jag svarade inte.

"Han är faktiskt min förebild"

Jag skrattade tyst.

Eftersom Emmett körde så fort så var vi framme vid donken efter bara några minuter. Emmett hoppade ivrigt ur bilen medan jag själv motvilligt öppnade dörren och suckade innan jag klev ur den. Jag stängde dörren och Emmett låste den. Sen gick vi mot dörrarna, eller, jag gick - Emmett hoppade. När vi kom in pekade Emmett till vänster och jag tittade dit.

"DÄR ÄR HAN! RONALD MCDONALD"

Emmett drog med mig mot clownen som stod och fjantade sig bland alla barn. Han blåste upp ballonger med hjälp av en pump och formade ballonger till djur och annat kul.

"Jag vill ha en sån ballong"

Emmett höll kvar mig i armen och trängde sig förbi alla barnen med mig tills vi kom fram till clownen.

"HEJ RONALD MCDONALD"

Trots att vi stod bara någon meter ifrån honom skrek Emmett.

"Eh, öh.. Hej"

"JAG VILL OCKSÅ HA EN BALLONG"

Jag knuffa till Emmett på armen.

"Skrik inte så"

Clownen tittade på oss med en förbryllad min.

"Först kan du väl tala om vad du heter"

"JAG HETER EMMETT"

"Okej, Emmett.. Vill du ha en giraff?"

"Giraffer finns bara i afrika och på Zoo"

Ronald skrattade och jag skämdes.

"Ingen riktig giraff, en ballonggiraff"

Emmett nickade.

"Ahaaaa"

Medan Ronald pumpade upp ballongerna och formade dem till en giraff tittade Emmett på med fascinerade ögon.

"TACK SÅ MYYYYCKET"

Emmett kramade om Ronald när han gav honom giraffen. Sedan drog han med mig mot köerna till kassan.

"Nu ska du få mat"

Jag suckade. Kön var lång och det tog ett bra tag innan vi kom fram och fick beställa.

"Hej, vad vill ni ha?"

Emmett tittade på menyn i taket så jag svarade.

"Jag tar en big mac & co"

"Vad vill du ha att dricka?"

Blod.

"Fanta"

&qu ot;Någonting mer?"

Hon tittade på Emmett och han sänkte blicken och tittade på henne.

"Om jag tar en happy meal.. Får jag en leksak då?"

"Eh.. Ja"

Emmett log brett.

"Va bra, då vill jag ha en happy meal med cheeseburgare utan ost tack"

"Men det är ost i cheeseburgaren"

"MEN DET VILL INTE JAG HA"

Hon tittade på honom och jag höll på att skämmas ihjäl. Men hon ignorerade honom bara.

"Vad vill du ha att dricka?"

"Blo.. la.."

"Ursäkta?"

"Oj, jag menade cola"

När vi hade fått vår mat gick vi och satte oss vid ett tomt bord. Medan jag tvingade i mig hamburgaren och stripsen lekte Emmett med den lilla blå leksaksbilen som hade följt med hans mat.

"Brum-brummmm"

Flera barn iakttog honom och skrattade men han verkade inte märka någonting. När jag var klar slet han äntligen blicken från bilen och tittade upp på mig.

"Är du klar nu?"

Jag nickade och reste mig upp. Han stoppade bilen i fickan, tog sin ballong och reste sig upp.

"Kom Ness"

Han tog tag i min arm och drog med mig mot bordet där ansiktsmålarna satt. När vi kom fram till bordet knuffade han bort en liten pojke från sin stol. Många såg vad som hände men ingen vågade säga något. Jag antog att de var rädda för Emmett.

"Akta på dig"

Emmett satte sig ner på stolen och gav mig sin ballong.

"Håll i Långhals så länge"

Jag nickade.

"Hej, skulle du vilja förvandla mig till hulken?"

Tjejen mittemot Emmett stirrade på honom med stora blonda ögon. Hon var blond och hade håret uppsatt i en hästsvans.

"Ehm.. Jag vet inte.. Jag kan måla dig"

Hon tog den gröna färgen och började måla Emmett i ansiktet. Efter några minuter var hon klar och gjorde en gest åt Emmett att resa sig upp.

"Hörredu, jag sa att du skulle förvandla mig till hulken, inte bara måla mitt ansikte grönt"

Hon såg på honom utan att säga ett ord.

"Seså, måla heeeela mig grön"

Han flyttade sig närmare så hon skulle kunna måla hans hals grön. När hon hade gjort det sträckte han ut armarna mot henne så hon skulle måla dem också. När hon hade målat halva den ena armen tog den gröna färgen slut och hon var tvungen att hämta ytterliggare en burk.

"Skynda dig, jag har inte hela dagen på mig"

Hon gick snabbt iväg.

"Vad håller du på med Emmett Cullen?!"

"Menar du att du inte ser det? Jag förvandlar mig till hulken. Tyvärr något segare än vad det gör när han själv gör det"

Tjejen med de stora blåa ögonen och den blonda hästsvansen kom tillbaka. Hon fortsatte måla Emmetts armar och när hon var klar med dem slängde han upp sina ben på bordet. Han hade inte brytt sig om alla burkar med färg som stod det och välte ut både en burk med gul och röd färg. Tjejen verkade inte bry sig utan skyndade sig med att bli av med Emmett. Hon målade hans ben fort och han var klar på bara några minuter. När han drog tillbaka benen för att resa sig upp välte han ytterliggare tre burkar med färg. Jag hade aldrig skämts så mycket förut. Dumma Emmett.

"Kom nu Ness"

Han tog sin ballong och gick mot dörrarna och jag skyndade efter honom. När vi kom fram till bilen poserade han framför den och visade sina muskler.

"Är jag snygg?"

Jag suckade.

"Jättesnygg"

Emmett tittade på sina muskler.

"KÖR HEM MIG NU EMMETT"

"Jaja"

Han låste upp bilen och satte sig i förarsätet medan jag satte mig i passagerarsätet bredvid honom. Han startade bilen och körde iväg. Hoppas vägarna hem är folktomma...


	5. Tjenare tjejer

"Vart ska vi Emmett?!"

Jag hade trott att vi var påväg hem, men Emmett hade kört in i stan.

"Lugna ner dig Ness, vi ska bara åka förbi här"

Jag suckade och tittade på vägen. Emmett skulle vara så död när pappa får reda på vad han har gjort idag. Hoppas jag. Jag väcktes ur mina tankar när biltutan tjöt i öronen på mig.

"Fan, och det här kallar man biltuta? Den låter ju som en gnällig tjej"

Han fortsatte tuta ändå och vinkade åt en massa tjejer som gick på trottoarerna. Jag kände att jag bara ville försvinna. Om han ändå bara hade varit Emmett, men nu var han hulken också. AAAAH. Kom och rädda mig, pappa.

"Vad håller du på med?"

Emmett tittade på mig och jag upptäckte att jag hade krupit ihop framför sätet i ett försök att gömma mig för Emmetts tjejer.

"Jag gömmer mig, ser du väl?"

"Varför det?"

"För att du är så sjukt pinsam"

Ibland skäms jag faktiskt över att vara hans brorsdotter. Även om jag faktiskt älskar honom. Jag grimaserade när jag tänkte på det för nu kände jag bara hat och ilska för min farbror.

"Du sårar mig, Renesmee"

Jag tittade upp på honom och till min förvåning såg han faktiskt lite ledsen ut. Åh, smart Ness. Utan att tänka mig för satte jag mig upp i sätet igen. Jag tittade på trottoaren på min sida och det kom en grupp med tjejer som såg ut att vara i 15års åldern. Emmett verkade också se dem eftersom han tutade.

"Är jag verkligen så pinsam?"

Han tittade på mig igen och jag skakade motvilligt på huvudet.

Ja.

"Inte så"

Han log mot mig.

"Jag trodde verkligen på dig, när du gömde dig och allt det där"

"Jag skämtade bara. Du är cool. Speciellt nu när du är hulken"

Det tog emot att säga det där, eftersom det inte stämde åt något håll. Men jag ville inte att han skulle bli sårad.

"Tack, Ness. Nu ska vi åka hem"

Jag suckade lättat medan Emmett körde ut ur stan. Innan vi kom ut gick en familj på trottoaren på andra sidan vägen. Emmett vände sig mot dem och tutade igen och sedan pekade han på mig.

"JAG HAR VÄRLDENS BÄSTA BRORSDOTTER, DET NI!"

Jag älskar Emmett, trots allt.


	6. Oooops

När vi äntligen kom hem körde Emmett in i garaget. Jag öppnade bildörren så fort han hade stängt av motorn och gick ut.

"Vart ska du?"

Emmett stod bredvid mig.

"Jag vill bara ta det lugnt ett tag"

"Okej"

Han följde inte med mig ut ur garaget och jag antog att han skulle greja med sin jeep eller någonting. Jag gick upp för trappan till mitt rum och stängde dörren bakom mig. Äntligen. Jag gick fram till telefonen som låg på mitt nattduksbord och slog pappas mobilnummer. Efter några signaler svarade han äntligen.

"Hej gumman"

"Hej pappa"

"Hur är det? Har det hänt något?"

"Nej, inte direkt. Emmett driver mig till vansinne bara. Kommer ni hem snart?"

"Vi kommer ikväll gumman. Några timmar till kan du väl stå ut?"

Dumma pappa.

"Okej. Men varför åkte ni utan att säga något?"

"Du vet att du bara hade velat följa med och vi tycker inte du ska dricka så mycket blod. Vi föredrar.."

"Att jag äter människoföda"

"På tal om det, har Emmett gett dig mat?"

Jag suckade.

"På det viset"

"Mm"

"Men gumman, jag måste lägga på nu"

"Okej. Hälsa mamma"

"Det ska jag. Vi ses ikväll, älskar dig"

"Älskar dig med"

Han la på och jag slängde telefonen i sängen. Jag ville att de skulle komma hem NU.

"NEESSIEEE!"

AAH, vad vill han nu då?

"Jag kommer"

Jag gick ut ur mitt rum och stängde dörren bakom mig. Sen sprang jag ner för trapporna där hulken Emmett stod och väntade på mig.

"Kan du inte duscha bort färgen Emmett?"

Han skakade på huvudet samtidigt som han log brett.

"Det vore inte schysst mot hon som målade mig att tvätta bort det så fort. Och jag vill förresten att Rose ska se mig"

Rose?! Men hon kommer ju inte hem förräns om en vecka. UH!

"Men då kommer du inte duscha på hela veckan"

"Nopp"

Jag ryste.

"Jag tänker då inte bo med dig den här veckan iallafall"

"Och jag som trodde vi hade blivit bra kompisar"

Jag log mot honom.

"Var ska jag annars bo?"

Herregud, vad har hänt med mig? Varför kan jag inte säga vad jag tycker? För att det sårar honom, tänkte jag för mig själv.

"Ska vi spela baseball?"

Baseball. Med två spelare? Hur skulle det gå till?

"Hur då?"

Han tittade på mig med en blick för att idiotförklara mig. Men det var han som var familjens idiot.

"Jag kastar bollen till dig, så ska du träffa bollen och jag ska fånga den"

"Okej"

Han lös upp.

"Är du med? VERKLIGEN?"

Jag nickade.

"Japp"

Emmett började hoppa runt igen.

"Åh, jag springer och hämtar en boll och basebollträet. Gå ut sålänge"

Innan jag hann blinka var han borta och jag började gå mot dörren.

"Här"

Jag stod ute på gräsplanen utanför huset när Emmett kom med baseballracket och en boll. Han gav racket till mig och jag sprang en bit bort.

"BEREDD NESS?!"

Jag nickade. Han kastade bollen och den flög genom luften som en raket. Jag svingade racket och det hann precis träffa bollen. Jag var inte lika stark som de övriga i min familj men det hördes väldigt väl när racket träffade bollen. Den flög tillbaka till Emmett och han fångade den lätt med ena handen. Han fortsatte kasta bollen några gånger och jag träffade varje gång. Men han tog även emot den.

"NU ÄR DET MIN TUR ATT SLÅ"

Han började springa mot mig och var framme hos mig på bara någon sekund. Jag fick bollen samtidigt som jag gav honom racket. Sen sprang jag iväg dit han hade stått och kastat.

"OKEJ, JAG KASTAR NU"

Jag tog i allt jag kunde när jag kastade iväg bollen mot Emmett. Han träffade den lätt och bollen flög mot mig. Jag missade den precis och den flög förbi mig och innan jag visste ordet av det hörde jag ett krasande ljud. Åh nej. Fönsterrutan gick sönder.

"FAN"

Emmett stod vid min sida och stönade.

"Varför fångade du inte bollen för?!"

"Du kastade för hårt för mig"

"Inte mitt fel att jag är den starkaste i familjen"

Och den korkaste och dummaste. Utan ett ord vände jag mig om och började gå runt huset till dörren. Jag skulle inte ha kul med Emmett mer idag. Jag skulle bara sätta mig ner och vänta på att mamma och pappa skulle komma hem.


	7. Ännu mer ooooops

Jag satt i soffan när Emmett kom in.

"Jag har beställt en ny fönsterruta, men den kommer inte förrän imorgon"

Jag skrattade. Mamma och pappa skulle komma hem om några timmar, vilket betyder att Emmett skulle få en utskällning.

"Skratta inte. Det är lika mycket ditt fel"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Du tog inte emot bollen"

Jag blängde ilsket på honom.

"Du kastade fortfarande för hårt"

Han sa inget mer, utan satte sig i den andra soffan med armarna i kors.

"Och den här dagen som var så bra"

Han suckade. Sen tittade han på TV, som var avstängd.

"Jag vet vad vi kan göra"

Han sken upp.

"Vadå?"

Mer dumheter, alltså. Jag som trodde det som hänt hittills räckte för de närmaste hundra åren eller så.

"Inga fler dumheter, jag lovar"

Han måste ha sett uttrycket i mitt ansikte.

"Okej, fram med det"

Han log.

"Vi kan spela TVspel"

Okej, det lät inte så farligt. Det kunde ju knappast skada. Och om jag bara satt och inte gjort någonting skulle det ta ännu längre tid innan mamma och pappa kom hem igen.

När jag gick med på att spela blev han glad och han envisades med att vi skulle spela ett fight-spel. Han hatade att förlora och han visste hur dålig jag var på det. När han hade vunnit 48 matcher av 49 totalt, vilken jag hade vunnit av misstag, var jag nära på att ge upp. Men så fick jag in en fullträff och Emmetts gubbe låg ner på marken. Emmett blev så sur att han kastade iväg kontrollen. Jag hann bara se den flyga förbi, hann inte uppfatta vilket håll eller något. Sedan hörde jag smällen. Han hade förstört TVn.

"Ooops"

Han gömde händerna i ansiktet.

"Jag kommer få stryk"

"Har du glömt att du är den starkaste i familjen och att ingen kan slå ner dig?"

Jag försökte uppmuntra honom, men lyckades inte speciellt bra. Det var kväll nu och alla affärer var stängda. Han skulle inte kunna åka och köpa en ny. Snart skulle mamma och pappa vara hemma igen. Jag tyckte nästan lite synd om Emmett.

"Äh, spelar ingen roll"

Jag hann inte svara innan min mage började kurra.

"Va? Är du redan hungrig? Men du har ju ätit två gånger idag?"

"Flingor och donken mättar inte så speciellt länge"

Jag reste mig upp för att gå ut i köket och ta mig något att äta. Men Emmett tog tag i min arm innan jag kommit halvvägs.

"Låt mig laga mat åt dig. Jag lovar att inte bränna någonting igen"

Jag suckade.

"Okej då"

Jag gick tillbaka till soffan och satte mig ner. Jag tog en av tidningarna som låg på bordet. Det var en modetidning. Alices alltså. Jag hörde Emmett greja ute i köket, men stängde ljuden ute. Tills jag hörde brandlarmet gå igång och Emmett skrika.

"NEEESSIEEEE"

Jag kastade ner tidningen och sprang ut i köket. Spisen var full av lågor och framför den stod Emmett och viftade med armarna. Hans rörelser fick lågorna att växa.

"Gör någonting!!"

Jag sprang och hämtade brandsläckaren i hallen och var tillbaka i köket på en sekund. Men lågorna hade växt något otroligt. Hela köket skulle vara brandskadat. Jag sprutade skummet mot lågorna och efter några minuter var allting släckt.

"Var det där allt?"

Han tittade på mig.

"Det där hade jag kunnat göra själv.. Om jag hade vetat hur man skulle göra, alltså"

Jag log mot honom. Han såg faktiskt rätt rolig ut. Han var inte hulken längre. Hans gröna kropp hade blivit svart. Synd för honom att han inte kunde visa Rose nu, men tur för henne som slapp se det. Men när jag vände mig mot spisen och bänkarna, försvann leendet från mina läppar. Det såg förjävligt ut. Esme skulle bli jätteledsen, men de andra skulle bli mest arga. Emmett skulle aldrig någonsin få vara ensam hemma.

"Varför stinker det för?"

Han rynkade näsan.

"För att du brände maten och fick det börja brinna"

"Hur får man det sluta lukta?"

"Man öppnar fönsterna, Emmett"

Innan jag hann säga något sprang han mot fönsterna och öppnade dem. Jag satte på spisfläkten, men visste inte om det skulle hjälpa. När Emmett hade öppnat det sista fönstret hörde vi en bil köra in mot huset. Mamma och pappa. Emmett och jag tittade hastigt och förskräckt på varandra. Jag var rädd, även fast jag inte ens hade gjort något. Och då kunde jag inte ens föreställa mig hur rädd Emmett var. Efter några sekunder öppnades dörren och mamma ropade på mig.

"Hallå? Renesmee, älskling, är du här?"

Jag hörde pappa komma in efter henne.

"Vad är det som stinker?"

Mamma viskade orden till pappa, men jag kunde höra henne ändå. De hade åtminstone inte sett TVn än. Eller fönsterrutan på andra sidan huset.

"Var är du, Renesmee?"

Jag bestämde mig för att det var bäst att svara.

"I köket, mamma"

Någon sekund efter att jag svarat, stod mamma i dörröppningen. Med pappa bakom sig.

"VAD HAR DU GJORT, EMMETT?!"

Jag hade tur, de hade fattat vem som låg bakom röran.


End file.
